Making the Point
by crashspike22
Summary: More with fun with Brucas! Lucas was having a good day until the teacher announced that he would have to do a paper with Peyton? Rated M for second chapter. Brooke/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: Part 1 of a two shot. This is the sequel to Touch of a Hand. Thanks to Lee See-C for the inspiration and the help putting this and the second part together. Also thanks to Aprilbaby for the beta and the usual cheerleading.

**Making the point – Part 1**

"This shit again…" Lucas grumbled.

Lucas charged into his bedroom, tossed his gym bag on the floor, and turned on his laptop. The day started like any other day. The entire school was riding high off of the Ravens thirty point beat-down of the Culver City Colts and Whitey had given the team the next 3 days off. Hell, even his mom had calmed down a bit about the 'incident' and had been giving him a little more freedom.

Then came that fateful moment when Mr. Tisdale announced the pairings for the impending fifteen page research paper and then everything went to crap…

"_And finally Lucas Scott, you'll be teamed with…" Mr. Tisdale started say but a certain brunette cheerleader who was sitting in the front row interrupted him._

"_Well, Mr. Tisdale, I would like to volunteer to be my boyfriend's research partner." Brooke stated in a cheery tone. However before Tisdale could answer, he was cut off by another student. _

"_Too bad the paper isn't on being a slutty cheerleader…" Peyton Sawyer snarked from her seat at the back of the classroom._

"_Here we go…Round 365. Dude, what the hell do they see in your scrawny ass?" Nathan said as he nudged his brother._

"_Shut the fuck up, Nate…"Lucas mumbled and put his head down. The Brooke/Peyton war had been going on for so long that it was actually becoming a regular part of the school curriculum. _

"_Too bad the paper isn't on backstabbing two faced whores. I am sure you would be an expert on the subject." Brooke said back without turning around. The class, of course, made the standard 'oooh' noise and Mr. Tisdale waived his hands trying to calm the class down. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen can we please settle down? Ms. Davis, thank you for the offer but I have already selected the partners. Perhaps you should be more concerned about your partner Mr. Smith instead of who Mr. Scott is paired with." Mr. Tisdale said as he leaned against the desk. _

"_That is so not fair." Brooke looked over at Tim (or Dim to anyone that had actually spent some time with him) and groaned. _

"_Hey Brooke!" He was waving at her and had no less than 6 pencils in his nose. Brooke let her head hit the desk and Mr. Tisdale continued with the announcement. _

"_Now, as I was saying, Lucas Scott will be teamed with Peyton Sawyer."_

"_What the hell…" Brooke gasped._

"_Oh shit…" Nathan laughed. _

"_Is that going to be a problem Mr. Scott?" Mr. Tisdale asked. _

"_No…" Lucas answered. _

"_Lucas!" Brooke turned in her seat and glared at him. _

"_What?" Lucas asked. _

"_You can't be serious!" Brooke shouted._

"_It's for school! I can't tell him no!"Lucas shouted back. _

"_Just like you can't tell her no!" Brooke sneered at him. _

"_Ha!" Peyton laughed from her seat without looking up from her notebook. And of course the rest responded with another 'oooh'. Brooke got up from her seat and stormed over to Peyton's desk. _

"_Peyton, just leave it alone…" Lucas said._

"_Do you have something to say, bitch?" Brooke hissed as she stood by the blonde's desk. Peyton didn't get up at all in fact she just kept looking in her notebook._

"_Can't wait to get some alone time with your boyfriend…should be fun." Peyton said. Brooke was about three seconds from flipping Peyton's desk over with Peyton still in it but Lucas was there before she could. He placed his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her away from the blonde. _

"_Just leave her alone…" Lucas said but then Brooke slapped his hands off of her. _

"_Are you defending this bitch?" Brooke growled. _

"_Brooke, I am not…" Lucas started to say but the bell rang cutting him off._

"_You are unbelievable. Just leave me alone…" Brooke picked her things up and walked away leaving him standing there staring after her shaking his head. _

_Lucas went over towards Peyton who was still getting her stuff together. He stood there with his arms crossed until the curly haired girl turned around to face him. _

"_What? I was just messing with her…"Peyton said as she looked down at the floor. _

"_If you are really my friend you have to knock this shit off. I am serious. No more." Lucas didn't wait to hear her reply; he turned around and headed for the hallway. When he saw that Brooke wasn't out there, he ran to the parking lot and got there just in time to see her Mercedes driving away. _

And that was the last time he saw Brooke that day. All day long he had been mulling over the entire incident

He knew that she would be online. Brooke had been the messenger every single day since the 'incident'. He looked through his contacts list and there she was. PrttyGrlDavis. Lucas took a deep breath in and clicked on her name.

"Here we go…"

_LScott003: Brooke, why did you leave? _

_PrttyGrlDavis: You know why Lucas!_

_LScott003: Because of Peyton? Brooke she is just a friend and this is just a paper! God we will probably be doing most of the work at school!_

_PrttyGrlDavis: Yeah sure you will! That whore will find some excuse so that you have to spend more time than necessary together to get it done. You know what she's like Lucas!_

_LScott003: This isn't about Peyton at all! You don't trust me! Do you really think I would let anything get between us? _

_PrttyGrlDavis: OMG you always think everything is about you Lucas! It's about the bitch and you know it. You brood too much!_

_LScott003: No it isnt and I dont brood too much! The teacher made the assignment and I have to do it! You need to get over this shit with Peyton. She isnt going anywhere! She is my friend and thats it _

_PrttyGrlDavis: Oh so you'd rather keep that bimbo as a friend than respect your girlfriends wishes? I don't believe you Lucas! _

_LScott003: IT'S A SCHOOL PROJECT! What am I supposed to say? No I can't do it because my girlfriend thinks Peyton is a whore. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: Peyton IS a whore! God damnit Lucas! Next you'll be jerking off to pictures of her!_

_LScott003: Look I have to do the project. And I have to work with Peyton. There is no getting around that. so either you trust me to do the right thing or you don't. It's as simple as that. _

_PrttyGrlDavis: I don't trust her with you! If I had my way she wouldn't even be allowed in the same damn state as you and now you have to work with her alone in your house. I know what happens in your house when you're alone Lucas! _

_LScott003: Oh my god, when the fuck did I say she was coming over to my house? Now you are making shit up!_

_PrttyGrlDavis: well the term homework states the obvious dumbass!_

_LScott003: You know what? I am not in the mood for this shit. I'll talk to you when you aren't acting like a fucking psycho _

_PrttyGrlDavis: Are you sure you're not gonna go to your beloved Peytwhore?_

_LScott003: Unbelievable_

Lucas closed his laptop and sighed. He knew that he wasn't going to get Brooke to see his side and the best thing to do at this point was to let her calm down. So of course, Brooke sent him a text literally four seconds after he closed the laptop.

"Doesn't anybody use the actual phone anymore?" Lucas sighed and opened his phone. He didn't even bother reading the message he just called her back. She was already ranting before he even had a chance to say anything.

What the fuck are you doing logging out on me like that? You're such an asshole!" Brooke shouted.

"Brooke, I am going for a run. We can talk when you calm down." Lucas replied trying to stay calm.

"You're gonna go running to her aren't you? Is seeing her on that stupid webcam of hers not enough for you?" Brooke answered back.

"Oh my god, have you lost your entire mind? If you are trying to drive me crazy, congratulations you have almost done it." Lucas yelled into the phone.

"Whatever, Luke. Next time you need to give yourself a happy why don't go talk to Peytwhore. And go and do it at the cafe for an even wider audience!" Brooke sneered back at him.

"Wow." Lucas hung the phone up and tossed it onto his bed. He absolutely hated it when she acted like this because it was impossible to get through to her. He quickly changed out of his school clothes and threw on his shirt with the cut off sleeves and a pair of black shorts. Lucas looked back at the phone on his bed which was ringing off the hook.

"Fuck that..." Lucas mumbled and headed out of the front door.

**Meanwhile at Brooke's… **

Brooke picked her car keys up and stomped out of her room. Once again, Peyton Sawyer had dive-bombed herself into their relationship. And now Lucas was going to shut her down like she was a child. This was not over. She made her way out to her car and got inside. She knew Lucas' running route by heart so finding him should be pretty easy.

"Thinks he can treat me like a child…I'll show him who the child is…" Brooke mumbled as she backed out of the driveway and sped down the street.

To be concluded…


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: I stayed up all night finishing this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. Shout out to Aprilbaby and of course the Lovely and Amazing and absolutely Beautiful LeeSee-C. In fact this whole chapter (which has been proofread in the loosest sense of the word) is dedicated to her. You know how much you mean to me and I hope you like the end result. Oh yeah, this is the fun part so strap yourself in! Lol!**

**Making the Point – Part 2 – Unbelievable **

Running always helped to clear his head, but for some reason, Lucas couldn't stop thinking about everything that Brooke said. Was she right or was she just overreacting? He started running faster now. Peyton was always going to be an issue and there was nothing he could do to change that. It seemed like every single time that Peyton was brought up, Brooke made sure to go on a tirade about how terrible Peyton was and she is the biggest whore ever. Even though part of him was still attracted to Peyton, he loved Brooke more than anything. But it did piss him off that she flipped out on him. He ran even harder now. There was no point in dwelling on this right now. At least Brooke wasn't around to keep the fight going.

Brooke was cruising along the road as she searched for signs of Lucas. She hated how easily the thought of Peyton with Lucas wound her up and made her act like a bitch. No matter how hard she tried to stay cool in the situation, it never worked and she always ended up yelling at him. She saw him as he rounded a corner and suddenly stopped for breath. She quickly pulled her car over, got out and stomped up to him.

"You didn't think this was over did you? _Nobody_ hangs up on me and gets away with it. Not even you Lucas Scott!"

"Brooke I really don't want to do this now." Lucas said through his panting as he sighed. Part of him was a little impressed that she had managed to find him.

"You _never_ want to do this Lucas!" Brooke couldn't help but yell. She stood in front of him and looked straight into his eyes. "You always want to give Peyton the benefit of the doubt and never listen to what I have to say about it."

"Because what you are saying right now, doesn't make any sense, Brooke! I am with _you_! Not Peyton! But as long as we are going to school together there are going to be times when I have to work with her! And work is all we are going to do! Why can't you understand that?" Lucas shouted.

"And why do you have to make it out that I'm being a completely unreasonable bitch? She will always want more from you!" Brooke shot back refusing to back down. She was too wound up.

"What she wants doesn't matter to me. And yet you keep acting like Peyton has this control over me and she doesn't! And I am getting tired of telling you this over and over again!"

"You don't see it though do you Lucas?" Brooke said exasperated as she turned away from him. "You don't see how she looks at you. She's gone after you before and you let her get what she wanted. What's to stop her from taking you away from me again?"

"How long do I have keep paying for my mistake, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know! I thought I was over all this Lucas, I really did." Brooke whispered softly. She still couldn't look at him. And now images of Lucas and Peyton were dancing through her head. She dragged her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I'm scared to trust you Lucas," She confessed as she turned back to face him. She had tears in her eyes as she looked into his.

"You broke my heart the last time Lucas and I never want to feel anything like that again. I want to trust you. I'm just scared that if I do, I'll lose you all over again."

Lucas looked into his girlfriend's eyes and any anger that he had just drained away from him. This was his fault. If he hadn't given into Peyton, Brooke wouldn't be like this. He just wanted her to trust him and not have any reason to worry.

"Brooke, I love you and I know we still have a long way to before you feel comfortable again. But I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you feel secure in this relationship again," Lucas said before he paused for a moment and then suggested.

"How about I just do the paper by myself? It'll be a lot of work but I won't have to work with Peyton." Even though it would mean that his weekend would be spent in front of his laptop, at least Brooke would be happy. And he knew it was a step in the right direction. He saw her turn her back to him and fold her arms in front of her.

"You'd do that?" She asked as a sparkle of hope appeared in her sad hazel eyes. He never saw it however, as she was still facing away from him.

"Yeah I would. I am pretty much giving up my weekend but I would do anything to make that feeling of doubt go away. And that includes writing a fifteen page paper by myself." Lucas came up from behind her, put his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Eww Lucas! You're all sweaty!" Brooke squealed as she tried to wriggle away from him. She didn't really mind feeling his muscular frame against her body. She knew that asking him to do the paper on his own was unfair and that she would have to let him work with Peyton. But she didn't need to tell him that right now. She wiggled a little more causing her ass to grind against his crotch.

"You really need a shower." Brooke said as she swatted his arm.

"That's not what I need at all. I need something else." Lucas couldn't help himself. Being this close to Brooke sent his mind straight into pervert mode. He could feel his dick growing in his shorts as he held her.

"Is your mom at the cafe?" Brooke asked with a suggestive smile. She could feel his body responding to her teasing and grinded her ass against him a little more.

"Yes until closing time," Lucas replied as he started to kiss her on her neck and his hand rubbed across her flat stomach. After rubbing her stomach, his hand slowly made its way up to her breast. He made a growling noise as he cupped it and gave it a teasing squeeze.

"But I don't know if I can wait until we get all the way back to my house."

"Lucas!" Brooke gasped. She reached back between them and rubbed his hard length. She couldn't believe he was so hard already. They had barely done anything. Brooke let her fingertips rub him. The cheerleader couldn't help but smile at the way his cock was twitching from her touch.

"It's still broad daylight. Where do you plan on doing this?" Brooke asked as she kinked her eyebrow.

"Right over there, on the hood of your car." Lucas said lustfully and kissed her neck once more. Only this time he latched onto it and started gently sucking her flesh into his mouth. He always ran on this road because there was rarely any car traffic there. Of course there was no need to tell Brooke that.

"So, you want to have sex on the hood of my car in the middle of the street in broad daylight?" Brooke asked incredulously as she let Lucas push her across the road to her car. All the while he continued to suck on her neck. Brooke was surprised they didn't get run over.

"Actually, I wanna fuck you on the hood of your car..." Lucas said. He turned her around so they were face to face once more. He pressed his mouth against hers and kissed her deeply. He could hear Brooke's moans from his tongue sliding into her mouth. He was so glad that she had worn a dress today. Once air started to become an issue, Lucas broke the kiss and looked into those beautiful hazel eyes once more.

"I want you, Brooke. I want you right here, right now. And I don't care who sees us...I just want to be inside of you..." Lucas latched onto Brooke's neck again taking in another little bit of flesh into his mouth. Brooke gasped from his actions and held onto his head tightly.

"Ahh…shit…you…ok…whatever you want…I'll do whatever you want…" Brooke panted. He could ask her to run naked through the streets of Tree Hill and she would do it. His hands continued squeezing her ass and somehow he had gotten one of her breasts out of her dress. She gasped as his lips wrapped around her nipple. His tongue flicked its way around over her skin.

"Glad to hear it…"Lucas spun Brooke around again. He turned her head and kissed her roughly. He broke the kiss and now she was leaning over the hood of her car. Normally he would take his time, but just like before, he didn't want the moment to pass.

"I am gonna fuck you so hard, Brooke Davis…" Lucas hissed into her ear.

"You better…" Brooke looked back at him with a devilish grin.

He hiked up her dress just enough to expose her backside to him. And as usual, Brooke wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I love it when you go commando..." Lucas hissed as slid his shorts down to expose his throbbing cock. Once he got himself out of his shorts, Lucas took a moment to rub his dick across her ass. It was so firm and soft at the same time.

"Well I got sick of you ripping all my expensive underwear…" Brooke teased as she felt his hard shaft against her, as Lucas teased her for a few seconds. She couldn't wait until he was actually inside of her.

"I know you don't mind gives you an excuse to buy new things..." Lucas said. He grabbed his dick by the base and lined himself up so that the tip of his head was against her center. She was always so wet for him. He hadn't even put it inside of her yet. He dragged his cock from the top of her slit to bottom and Brooke shivered from his actions.

"My Pretty Girl is always so wet for me…" Lucas groaned.

"You know fighting with you always makes me horny, now stop teasing damn it!" Brooke said as she moaned at his actions.

Lucas smiled and slowly started sinking his head into Brooke's walls. He always loved to watch the way Brooke would squirm when he first entered her. Lucas put his hands on her hips to keep her still and continued sliding himself into her.

"Damn...you feel so good..." Lucas groaned as he pushed himself into her all the way. He sighed deeply as he bottomed out inside of her.

"G-god you always feel so much bigger when we do it like this!" Brooke managed to gasp out as her body began to tremble. The fact that they were doing this in broad daylight in the middle of the street added to the thrill and pleasure. She could feel Lucas tighten his grip on her waist and she knew that he was going to really start working her. Brooke put her hands on the hood of the car to hold herself up.

"Fuck, I love being inside of you…" Lucas started thrusting himself into her. He looked down and watched as her ass slapped against him. He let her waist go and kept moving his hips forward to keep the pace going.

"Ohh…oh m-my Gawd… that feels s-so good…" Brooke moaned loudly. Her body flattened against the hood of the car. She moved with him, trying to increase the force he was using. Each time he went forward, Brooke would back into him causing them both to grunt in passion. She could see the car rocking in time with their movements and briefly wondered if she had set her car alarm.

"C'mere…" Lucas reached over and grabbed a handful of Brooke's silky hair and pulled her towards him.

"Uhh…shit…" Brooke lifted up the hood of the car until there was an arch in her back. Lucas changed his stroke. He pushed all the way inside of her and then backed out until only the head was inside and then he thrust himself forward as hard as he could. There was something different about the way he was doing it this time.

"Take it, Pretty Girl…is that good?" Lucas groaned.

"FUCK YES! DON'T STOP!" Brooke practically screamed out as Lucas continued to pull her hair with each thrust. The situation was unreal to her but she was thoroughly enjoying it. She could feel her legs beginning to tremble and they started to go weak slightly at the knees. Lucas always knew how to make her feel good and every time she was with him he seemed to make it so much better than the last.

"I'll never stop, I'll never stop…"Lucas let her hair go and lifted one of her legs onto the hood of the car. Then he held onto her ass. He pushed his dick into her as far as he could. Once he did he started going fast once again except he didn't pull back out that far. He leaned into his thrusts putting his weight into each move. Lucas looked down at just focused on the way his dick looked going in and out of his girlfriend.

"God Lucas…"Brooke pounded on the hood of the car as her body shuddered from his actions. By now she was beyond caring if anybody saw or heard them. She had a brief wish that Peyton would walk by and see what they were doing, then the blonde skank would know that Lucas really was hers in every single way. Brooke closed her eyes and let the thought of Peyton go from her mind and just focused on Lucas and his short, quick thrusts that were making her feel amazing. She just wanted Lucas to carry on the wonderful things he was doing and to never stop.

"Unnhh...sooo fuckin' good baby…" Lucas panted. Every single time he made love to Brooke, it blew his mind. He could never understand why someone so amazing and so sexy would ever want to be with him. He just wanted Brooke to know that he belonged to her and she belonged to him. As he pushed into her once more, he could feel that familiar tingle in the base of his cock. He pulled himself out of her. Lucas stood her up and then sat on the once more, only this time she was facing him. He stepped between her legs and slid his dick over her clit. He took a brief moment to kiss her deeply. He broke the kiss and looked down at his dick. Brooke did the same and Lucas whispered.

"You are the only one, Brooke...You are the only one...this dick is yours and yours alone..."

"D-damn r-right it is…" Brooke continued to watch the tip of her boyfriend's cock circle around her clit and she was practically in a trance. She brought her hands to his shoulders and held them in a vice like grip. Lucas had had enough of teasing her and quickly slammed back inside her deeply, with one urgent, powerful thrust, earning him a scream of pure pleasure as he did it.

"Fuck me Lucas Scott!" Brooke shouted and then threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Shit…baby… you are gonna make me cum talking like that…"Lucas looked down at where they were joined and groaned again. Something about seeing what her center looked with his dick going in and out of it. He grabbed her waist and pounded himself into her with intensity that surprised even him. He closed his eyes and hoped that he could hold on just a little longer.

"I am gonna cum soon…god…you fuck me so good baby…" Brooke whimpered as she tightened her legs around his waist, cutting the view off for him. Her hands gripped his t-shirt and bunched the sweat soaked fabric into her fists as she ground against him hard. Lucas changed his stroke again he kept himself fully inside and slowed down his pace but kept the same force with each thrust.

"Keep doing it like that baby…" Brooke could barely think straight anymore. She kissed him roughly and held onto the back of his neck.

"Just like that…just like that…" Lucas nodded and started sucking on her neck again. He knew he was going to cum soon but he had to hold on long enough to hear her answer.

"Yes, just like that…" She replied in a breathy sigh. She then let out another loud moan as Lucas found the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy. Brooke could feel his dick starting to swell inside of her and her walls started to clench around his dick.

"Make me cum, Lucas…" Brooke moaned into his ear.

"I am gonna fucking cum in you, Brooke..." Lucas grunted and lifted her up from the hood of her car. Lucas slid his arms underneath her legs and started bouncing her up and down his dick. He held onto her ass and closed his eyes tightly.

"C-cum in me Luke, make me yours, I want it so bad…please baby…" Brooke whimpered again. Her release was literally a second away from overpowering her. All she could think about was Lucas as he worked a magic on her body that only he knew how.

"I am cummin' Pretty Girl…I'm gonna cum inside of you…"Lucas brought her down on his dick and that was it. He felt his dick swell inside of her and the first blast of cum shot into her. He didn't stop moving her up and down. His dick continued to fire into her, Lucas just kept lifting Brooke up and down.

"And I am not gonna stop until you cum..."He chanted as he kept sliding her up and down his dick.

"Ahh…ahh…shit…baby…I'm there…ohmigod…I'm there…" Brooke squealed as her release crashed upon her. Somehow she managed to increase the force of her thighs around him and draw him in that little bit more as her inner walls clamped down harshly around him. She couldn't control what was coming from her mouth and it sounded like a rush of gibberish. Lucas always had the power to turn her brain to mush.

"Holy shit…" Lucas said as he sat Brooke down on the hood of the car. Brooke just fell back onto the hood gasping for air. Lucas fell on top of her and Brooke held him close.

"That was amazing Broody…wait a sec…do you hear something?" Brooke asked as she sat up slightly. Off in the distance she could hear Fall Out Boy blaring in the distance. There was only one person in Tree Hill that would play that music. She looked down the street and saw a 1963 Comet coming this way. Brooke adjusted her top so breasts were showing and stared at the car.

"Brooke isn't that…" Lucas started to say but Brooke cut him off.

"Yeah…and I can't wait for her to see this show." Brooke smiled. Sure maybe she had to share Lucas at school but that didn't matter. As the car drove by, Brooke pinched Lucas on the ass causing him to stand up straight.

"Shit!" Lucas shouted and made eye contact with the driver of the car that suddenly stopped beside them.

Peyton looked at Lucas and then at Brooke. She looked at the two of them for several moments. Brooke just kept smiling and then she finally said.

"That's right, bitch. He's all mine."

"Unbelievable…" Peyton shook her head, threw the car back in gear and sped off down the road.

"Well that was…different..." Lucas said as he pulled his shorts up. Brooke fixed her top and grinned again.

"Yeah but at least I made my point."

The End…for now.


End file.
